


Standard Operating Procedures For One Anthony Edward Stark, Subsection: Accommodations & Voluntary Residence 2-B

by RurouniHime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fury's life must be so hard, Lists, M/M, Mainly those issues are spelled T-O-N-Y-S-T-A-R-K, Rules, Steve Has Issues, Steve could learn to be okay with this, Tony Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Operating Procedures For One Anthony Edward Stark, Subsection: Accommodations & Voluntary Residence 2-B

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's there.

1\. Tony is not allowed in Steve’s apartment.

2\. Okay, Tony is allowed in the apartment, but only if he stops whining about the floor he built at the tower.

3\. Tony can talk about the floor he built at the tower, but has to shut up about it being Steve’s.

4\. Tony can talk about Steve’s floor at the tower on Sundays.

5\. Fine, Tony is allowed to talk about Steve’s floor at the tower any day of the week, but is not allowed to discuss the very comfortable bed he purchased for Steve without Steve’s knowledge.

6\. Okay, Tony can discuss the very comfortable bed, but not his penchant for sleeping in it.

7\. Tony can discuss the way he sleeps in Steve’s new bed every night, but not the myriad ways in which it could be warmer.

8\. Tony can discuss the ways Steve’s new bed could be warmer by invitation only.

9\. Tony can discuss the ways Steve’s new bed could be warmer whenever he wants to.

10\. Tony will kindly be asked to remove himself from Steve’s current bed, as Steve is still sleeping in it.


End file.
